Message From A Stranger
by Kari J. Dammerman
Summary: THIS TAKES PLACE A COUPLE YEARS AGO...Lt. Anna Parker had a life most women dream of. She was the Navy's top female pilot, had a loving marriage, and was on the path to success. Then why did she go UA? Three years after she left, Lt. Parker is found and b


**Title:** Message From A Stranger  
**Author**: Kari J. Dammerman  
**Email:** writergirl52hotmail.com  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** JAG and all characters belong to CBS and DB. This story isn't making money and is for fan fiction purposes only.  
**Contains:** No Spoilers  
**Feedback:** Hope I get lots of it. Tell me if you like it, or if it was a little too long. Thanks.  
**Summary:** (THIS STORY IS SET MANY YEARS AGO...THE TIME OF MANETTI!!) Lt. Anna Parker had a life most women dream of. She was the Navy's top female pilot, had a loving marriage, and was on the path to success. Then why did she go UA? Three years after she left, Lt. Parker is found and brought back to JAG with Harm at her defense and Mac as her prosecutor. But why did she abandon her husband and the Navy? Was it too much stress? The baby she was carrying? Or the other man she was in love with? Harm must find out and in the end, he and Mac share a moment that catches them both off guard.  
  
Preview: "ON THE NEXT JAG" Three years ago, the Navy's top female pilot went UA. But now that she's surfaced, Harm must find out why she went UA in the first place, but she's not making it easy. Many twists and turns make her case hard to even defend until one man comes in and sets everything straight. Also, at the end of the case, two lawyers [Mac and Harm, of course] learn a lesson and share an intimate moment that catches them both off guard. STAY TUNED FOR THE GUARDIAN, CBS NEXT...  
  
Episode Opens with two navy officers walking along an airport. There, they see a woman working as an airport attendant. They stop for a moment and think, knowing that they've seen this woman before. In a magazine one of the men is carrying, there is the woman's portrait and underneath it says in big, bold print MISSING. One officer walks over to the attendant when she's finished helping the people in line.

"Excuse me," he says.

"Yes," the woman replies as she looks up at his Navy uniform. Her smile fades to a blank face.

"Miss Parker, I think you should come with me." The woman stares at him and then drops her head slightly.  
  
OPENING CREDITS...  
Commercial  
JAG Headquarters Sometime in April  
EARLY MORNING  
Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb walked into the bullpen and was headed towards his office when he noticed the admiral, Mac, Sturgis, and Manetti stopped and staring at the bullpens TVs. He quietly set down his brief case and stood beside Mac. Across the screen flashes Stuart Dunston with a special news bulletin.  
"And in the most recent Navy news, Lieutenant Anna Parker, the famous pilot who went UA three years ago, has been found. Sources say she's on her way to a desertion trial. No plea has been made in her part yet. We recently spoke with her husband whom she also abandoned, and he says he is still unsure why she left in the first place. We'll keep you posted with any additional information...And in further news..." That's when the admiral broke the silence.  
"Colonel, Commanders - my office," he said, turning from the TVs and without looking at any of them.  
"Yes, sir," they all said in unison. They followed the admiral to his office in silence and didn't say anything until he was sitting in his seat and the door was closed.  
"Take a seat," AJ said. All four of them sat down. They knew what their cases were going to be. The only question was, 'who's defending and who's prosecuting?' "As you can see, it's already gotten out to the press about Lt. Parker's return. Rabb, you'll defend with Manetti as second chair. Mackenzie and Sturgis, you'll prosecute."  
"Aye, sir," Mac, Sturgis, and Manetti replied.  
"Sir, I..." Harm started to say, but was cut off by the admiral.  
"Commander, today is not a good day to argue with me," he said. "The SecNav is not happy about the press being involved and frankly, I'm not either. Lt. Parker will be here shortly. She's arriving at 1100 because she hasn't been put into anyone's care yet. She's lucky she's not in the brig. Dismissed."  
"Aye, aye, sir," all four lawyers said as they stood at attention, clicked their heels, and walked out of the room. Manetti and Sturgis walked ahead as Mac and Harm walked side by side.  
"Do you have a reason why you don't want to defend Lt. Parker?" Mac whispered to Harm.  
"Mac, she's a pilot that went UA," Harm replied. They stopped halfway between both of their offices and faced each other.  
"You're afraid you won't be objective?" Mac asked.  
"Of course not," Harm replied. Mac looked at him with questioning eyes, but he didn't say anything.  
"Colonel, shouldn't we get started on the case?" Sturgis asked. He tried not to notice the serious looks between them.  
"Yes, Sturgis, it is," Mac replied. She walked into her office with Sturgis following. Harm turned and went into his office. Soon, Manetti came in also. Time seemed to go by very slowly that day. When 1100 came around, everyone knew it. Harm and Manetti were looking over her file while Mac and Sturgis were talking to Lt. Parker's previous CO and wanting to see when they could meet him. When the JAG doors opened, the whole bullpen went quiet.  
Lieutenant Anna Parker stepped through the doors in her Navy uniform. She had dark brown, long hair pulled back in a tight bun and her blue eyes were very mesmerizing, but showed a lot of pain and sadness. She walked with her head down a little and gave off a wave of sorrow. Harm opened his bullpen door and recognized her immediately from her picture on TV. She was a very attractive woman, but had a face that showed a lot of sadness about her. He could see why. She had been through a lot. In a way, you felt sorry for her just when you looked at her. She looked like a sad and afraid puppy that you just couldn't hate.  
She walked through the doors, took off her hat, and walked next to the man she was accompanied with. The man was a Gunnery Sergeant who was ordered to be her escort from the plane. He had an orange cuff on his arm indicating that he was part of the military police. They walked in and stopped once they hit the bullpen. Everyone just started at Lt. Parker who couldn't look anyone in the eyes. She was staring atthe floor when the admiral approached her. The gunnery sergeant snapped to attention, but Lt. Parker just looked at the floor.  
"Lieutenant Parker I presume?" the admiral asked.  
"Yes, sir," Lt. Parker replied. Her voice sounded very depressing as she didn't look up at all. The admiral put his hand under her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him. He just stared at her hurt eyes for a moment, but then snapped back into Navy-seal mode.  
"Commander Rabb, your defense council, is expecting you," he said in an angry tone. Lt. Parker shook her head and then looked back at the floor. Harm walked out of his doorway at that time. Mac and Sturgis were also standing and watching them.  
"Lt. Parker? I'm Commander Rabb. Would you follow me?" Harm asked. She shook her head and walked in front of him. The gunnery sergeant handed Harm a piece of paper as they walked into the conference room with Manetti following. Mac looked at Sturgis at that moment.  
"Do you think it's an act or does she really look upset?" Mac asked him.  
"I'm not sure, Mac, but she's a very depressed woman," Sturgis said. They went back into her office before they had to leave to go to the USS America where Lt. Parker had been stationed. Meanwhile, in the conference room, Harm and Manetti sat down in chairs across from Lt. Parker. She had her head down and just stared at the table. Harm had read the paper he was given saying that she was placed in his care for today, but that the Gunnery Sergeant would be back to take her to the hold down where she was placed later that day at around 1600.  
"Lt. Parker, I'm Commander Manetti and Commander Rabb and I would like to ask you a few questions," Manetti said.  
"Alright," Lt. Parker replied. She looked up at them with deep sorrow in her eyes. "Please, sir, ma'am, call me Anna."  
"Okay," Harm replied. "In the report made a few years ago, it says that your ship, the USS America was in port at the Naval Station in Rota, Spain. There was a complication and the ship ended up staying in port for two nights. On the day you were supposed to leave, you were unaccounted for. Correct?" Anna looked down at the table before answering the question. She nodded her head yes. "Tell me what happened starting from when you left the ship."  
"I came back to the ship, to get my things, sir," Anna began her story. She told them what happened that would of course be told later in court. Meanwhile, Sturgis and Mac had already left to go home and pack. At around 1300, Mac and Sturgis were on their helo to the USS America. The trip didn't last long. They boarded the ship around 1500. They headed instantly to the bridge.  
"JAG on the bridge," the XO said aloud.  
"Ah, Commander Turner, Colonel Mackenzie, we were expecting you," the CAG of the ship said. "At ease." Mac and Sturgis both stood at ease and looked at the CO.  
"It's good to be here, sir," Mac said.  
"Wish I could say the same about you being here. Anyways, I'm Admiral Scott Murdock. The CO aboard this vessel. I was also here when Lieutenant Parker was stationed aboard. I can't say I knew her all that well, though. I do know that she was a damn good pilot."  
"Thank you for your input, sir," Sturgis remarked. "Do you know where we can find a Lieutenant Rebecca Da'Steai?"  
"I think she's in her bunk," Admiral Murdock replied. "Flight schedule's been delayed today because we're repairing the landing cables on the deck."  
"Thank you, sir," Mac replied. "Permission to leave the bridge."  
"Permission granted," Murdock replied as they left the bridge and headed down the decks to the Lieutenant's bunk. They found her sitting at her desk, writing a letter to her family back home. Her roommate was out playing cards with the rest of the crew. Knock, knock, knock...The Lieutenant turned and snapped to attention when she noticed Mac and Sturgis.  
"At ease, Lieutenant," Mac replied. "May we come in?"  
"Of course, ma'am," the Lieutenant replied. Sturgis shut the door behind him as they started to ask her some questions about her former roommate, Lieutenant Anna Parker.  
The interviewing went on for two days. Harm had also traveled out to the USS America and spoken with a few witnesses to get their opinion on Lieutenant Parker. He spoke to her "still" husband over the phone who was also a Navy Lieutenant stationed in Hawaii at Pearl and had agreed to testify in court. He was a young Lieutenant - only 28 years old who said that he and Lieutenant Parker had married when he was 24 and she was 23. They were together for five months before she got orders to go to the USS America. Almost three months into the deployment, she vanished. His name was Lieutenant Lance Parker. This was not an easy case for Harm and Manetti to defend. They were lucky if they got her with a year of brig time. The Lieutenant hadn't told them the exact reason that she had gone UA and when they pressed her, she said she needed to excuse herself and used the restroom.  
That night (two days after Lt. Parker had arrived), the JAG office was empty. The admiral had went home earlier to spend time with Meredith, Bud and Harriet were getting things ready for the new baby, and everyone else seemed to have something going. Mac was still in her office finishing talking to a man who was stationed aboard the USS America with Lieutenant Parker...a Commander Preston Mitchell who was the CAG at the time of Anna's F-14 squadron. He was now stationed in Norfolk at a navy air base. He had also agreed to come and testify on the case of Lieutenant Parker. Mac noticed sensitivity in his voice as he was shocked they had found her. She decided to ignore it. He couldn't arrive until the second day of trial because his schedule was too busy.  
Mac hung up on the phone, grabbed some files, put them in her briefcase she found pretty handy, turned the light off in her office, and closed the door. She looked up an notice Harm hunched over a case file - the Lieutenant's with his hands rubbing his temples and eyes. Anyone could tell that he was very tired. She strode over to his office and stood in the doorway for about a minute before he noticed her.  
"Oh, hey, Mac," Harm said once he finally looked up from the file in front of him.  
"Hey, sailor, why don't you call it a day?" Mac asked. She stepped into his office and sat down on the chair. He looked exhausted.  
"I can't. Trial starts tomorrow." Mac sighed at how stubborn he was.  
"You should've taken the offer Sturgis and I gave you."  
"No way," Harm replied. "Two years in the brig, a dishonorable discharge, and a penalty fee is not what the Lieutenant deserves. Besides, I don't think she can handle it."  
"Do I hear a hint of sympathy in your voice? This coming from the man who was unsure of if he even wanted to defend the Lieutenant in the beginning." Mac did get him there. He hated when she did that. He stared at her for a moment, finding his words, and then came back at her.  
"I wasn't unsure, Mac. I was contemplating my options."  
"That's called being unsure," Mac replied with a smile. Harm couldn't help but smile back at her and shake his head a little.  
"Did you come in here to tell me to go home or to cause more stress in my life?" Harm asked in a joking tone.  
"Can't I do both?" Mac replied. Harm shook his head no as they shared a smile. It was these intimate moments that they treasured. "Fine. I'm leaving." Mac got up to go as Harm rubbed his eyes even harder. "Harm, go home and get some rest."  
"Is that an order, Colonel?" Harm asked as Mac walked to the door.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Mac replied with a giant grin as she walked out of his office and to the elevator.  
  
The Day Of The Trial JAG Headquarters 0900  
The trial had been going on for about a half an hour and already Mac, Sturgis, the judge, Harm, Manetti, and Anna were completely exhausted. The press was in the courtroom with a TV and snapping a picture here and there with a non-flash camera that made a little buzzing noise that went off each time it was shot. This buzzing noise was incredibly annoying and rang in your ear for several minutes after the picture had been taken. Finally, when the noise was gone, another camera man would take another picture causing the buzzing noise again.  
So far, Lieutenant Rebecca Da'Steai had taken the stand and told the packed room about her relationship with Lieutenant Parker. They were the best of friends. Anna was a pilot and Rebecca was a RIO. They had instantly hit it off though. When Mac asked why she thought Anna had disappeared, Rebecca told her that the Lieutenant always had a headache although she put a smile on and brushed it aside. She always seemed queasy too, rarely ate, and was under a lot of stress. The Navy reporters had milked her a lot during her career on the aircraft carrier. She was in magazines and had interviews because of the amazing pilot she was and the attitude she didn't have.  
She was under too much stress, and her going UA was no surprise to Rebecca. Anna once told her, her dream in life was to be in the Navy, but to also have a family. With the success of her career, she was told a family was not something she could have right now. She was to fly and be the Navy's sweetheart. This made Anna seem very much like the hero. Then, Anna's RIO took the stand. He was a also young Lieutenant nicknamed Beeker. He said that Anna had been acting different and told some secrets about her. He said that once they had docked at port, Anna had rushed off the ship as soon as possible headed somewhere. This brought a lot of suspicion. And then walked in Anna's "still" husband. He looked hurt as he stared at his abandoning wife. Anna had tears forming in the corner of her eyes when she saw him.  
"Defense calls to the stand, Lieutenant Lance Parker," Harm said as the lieutenant took the stand. Anna could barely look up at him as he was questioned by both Harm and Mac. Once court had been called for the day, Manetti and Sturgis went off to find out more information, and Harm walked out with Anna beside him followed by Mac with Lance beside her. Lance and Anna shared a glance and Mac and Harm desided to give them a moment. The press had been ran out of the JAG office so Anna and Lance stood by the courtroom doors as Mac and Harm stood next to each other in between their offices, looking at them every so often.  
"Hi," Anna said to Lance. He in turn said hello. There was a lot of tension between them. Finally though, they embraced and Anna started to cry. Mac and Harm were standing together, watching them.  
"Wow! I can't imagine how difficult that would be," Mac said glancing between them and back at Harm.  
"For the wife or the husband?" Harm asked. Mac turned all of her attention to Harm and looked him in the eyes.  
"Both," Mac replied. "She ran because she was stressed and he didn't even know why."  
"Yah, what is it with women doing that?" Harm asked as he walked back to his office. Mac looked confused for a moment, wondering if he was referring to her in any way. She went back to her office, but continued to watch the two young ones. She watched Anna give Lance her wedding ring that she had in her pocket.  
The next day was a very important one. Much came to the surface after that. Harm and Manetti were waiting in Harm's office for 0900 to come around. Anna had asked to go use the restrooms. While she was gone, Mac's witness had arrived. Commander Preston Mitchell looked very sharp in his white navy uniform. He was a very decorated officer and a very attractive man. Being six feet tall with dark brown hair that lay perfectly on his head in a swirl in the back. A little bit of his bangs brushed his forehead and exposed his gray eyes that had a strength in them, but also a passionate flame. He looked very strong, but also very gentle. He was one of the best looking men Mac had ever seen. And when he walked into the bullpen, there was silence. He looked very tired, but wore half a smile to show his strength.  
"Excuse me, sir," Harriet said. "Can I help you?" She had a giant smile across her face and couldn't help, but admire this man.  
"Yes, Lieutenant," the commander replied with a smile. "My, you are a very beautiful woman. I knew I should've gone into a legal career."  
"Thank you, sir," Harriet answered as she started to blush. "I'm Lieutenant Harriet Sims. And you are?"  
"Commander Preston Mitchell," he replied. "It's a pleasure." He shook Harriet's hand and immediately she noticed his warmth. "Actually, I am looking for a Colonel Mackenzie. Do you know where I can find her?"  
"That's me," Mac said before Harriet could reply. She approached the dashing Commander and couldn't help, but be enthralled by his charm as well.  
"Oh my," he replied. "Two beautiful women in five minutes. It sure is a shame I didn't join JAG." Mac started to blush as well. Harriet was still staring at him and drooling. They all shared a nice smile before Mac replied. He had a sweetness to him being very attractive, and yet he wasn't at all as cocky as a certain JAG commander we all know and love.  
"Sure is," Harriet responded. By this time, every male specimen in the area had noticed him. Harm was standing by his office door pretending to be doing something, but actually listening and the admiral was negotiating something with Tiner, but was sure to be in ear's reach as well.  
"Commander Mitchell, trial is going to begin in 11 minutes so you have a little time to rest after your flight," Mac said. The commander looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow at Mac. "Don't ask," she replied. Just at that moment, Anna had walked out of the bathroom and had taken a few steps in the bullpen when she noticed Commander Mitchell. She froze in her place and caught her breath as she stared at him. Mac focused her attention on her. Noticing this, Commander Mitchell turned around and faced Anna. He caught his breath as well and Mac instantly felt the room go silent. They held eye contact for a moment, before Anna looked away and then looked back.  
"Anna..." Commander Mitchell whispered. He walked over to her where she was frozen like a statue as the bullpen watched. Goose bumps lined Anna's skin as she stared at the ground in front of her. "Hi, Anna."  
"Hello, sir," Anna said, joining eye contact with him. She got a little more at ease and her goose bumps started to fade as they talked.  
"You uh...you look different," Preston replied.  
"So do you, sir," Anna replied. "If you excuse me, I-I have to go back to my attorney." She turned and walked a couple steps away.  
"Lieutenant," Commander Mitchell order in a serious tone. Anna stopped in her tracks and stood at attention.  
"Sir," she replied. Preston walked beside her and stared at her. "I thought you said you were never going to use rank over me."  
"Yes, I did," Preston replied. "I thought you said you were never going to leave the Navy."  
"Things change, sir," Anna replied.  
"Obviously," Preston answered. Anna turned and looked at him with sad eyes. "Why'd you do it?" Preston whispered to her.  
"You didn't stop me," Anna whispered back. Harm's watch started to go off. It was time for trail.  
"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for the trial," Harm said as he walked up to Anna and Preston. "Come on, Lieutenant." Anna broke contact and walked into the courtroom with Harm. Harm and Mac exchanged a look before going into the courtroom. Commander Preston soon followed them in.  
"Lieutenant Parker," Harm said as Anna had agreed to take the stand and defend her case before Commander Mitchell was called, "when you got into port in Spain, where did you go from there?"  
"I was excited to be at port, sir, and I went off the ship quickly to go do a few things and explore a little."  
"Have you ever been to Rota before?"  
"No, sir. I really wanted to find some things, like a hotel, before it got dark."  
"That was the right thing to do, Lieutenant," Harm answered. "No further questions." Mac rose up from her chair and walked a little close to the Lieutenant.  
"Lieutenant, you rushed off the ship to look around. Correct?" Mac asked.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"It wasn't because you wanted to confirm something?" Mac asked as she held a hospital report in her hand. The lieutenant froze and stared blankly at Mac.  
"Objection," Harm said.  
"Overruled," the judge said before Harm could say why he objected. "Answer the question, Lt."  
"That was one reason, ma'am," Anna replied. The entire courtroom stared questioningly at Mac. They had no idea what they were talking about and neither did Harm.  
"Did anyone aboard the USS America know that you were pregnant?" As Mac asked this, most of the courtroom gasped. Harm dropped the pen he was holding and sat back in his chair.  
"No, ma'am," Anna replied. She looked Mac in the eyes with a deep sorrow expression. "I was able to cover it up. I wasn't showing, and I wasn't 100% sure I was pregnant. I did an EPT test in port and then went to an OB/GYN the next morning."  
"How far along were you?" "12 weeks, ma'am," Anna replied. She bent her head and looked at her hands.  
"Lieutenant, who was the father?"  
"My husband, ma'am. I knew that for sure because I never cheated on him, and also, I was only on the USS America for 10 weeks."  
"Why did you stay on the ship if you had a hunch you were pregnant?" There was a brief moment of silence as Anna took a deep breath before answering. More buzzing noises appeared.  
"I was told, in a way, not to get myself pregnant because I would ruin my career, ma'am. Before I received orders to go to the USS America, my CO at the time told me that a family would be postponed for awhile and to think about my career. I had a lot of time to have babies, and that I should wait for a few years."  
"That's no reason to stay on board, Lieutenant." Mac said. "When you left Rota, where did you go?"  
"A cousin of mine lived in a nearby town. She came and got me after I told her my problem. She sent me around Europe for awhile, using a different alias almost everyday. I ended up in London two weeks later and stayed there with a woman who was always like a grandmother to me. I've been there every since."  
"What happened to the baby?"  
"I had a miscarriage, ma'am," Anna replied as tears formed along her eyes.  
"My condolences, Lieutenant. No further questions." Harm sat back in his chair and was bewildered by what had just happened. The lieutenant had never mentioned that she was pregnant, and now, their case was hurting. He could only imagine a pregnant fighter pilot in an F- 14. She had put herself at great risk along with her baby. Now, he wasn't sure exactly what to do. Court was recessed for 15 minutes. During that time, Anna spoke with Lance about the baby. They had a very heartfelt conversation in Harm's office while Harm went over to see Mac. He waited until Sturgis left, before entering. Knock, Knock he banged on the entrance to the door.  
"Hey," Mac said, looking up from her file. "Come on in." Harm went and sat down in one of her chairs, shutting the door behind him. "You okay?"  
"Yah," Harm replied. "Just a little tired from the beating I got in court today."  
"I don't blame you," Mac replied. "She didn't tell you, did she?"  
"No," Harm replied.  
"You know, this case is pretty straight forward. I mean, she ran because she was pregnant and scared. Right?"  
"Yeah," Harm replied. "So...?"  
"So, then, what about Commander Mitchell?"  
"What about him? He was her CO."  
"Yah, but, there's something more there. Don't you think?" Mac asked. Harm looked puzzled and confused. "Never mind." Mac smiled. She was confusing him. Obviously he didn't see the looks between the lieutenant and the commander in court. Maybe it was a woman thing. "We better go. Court's going to start." Harm shook his head yes and they both rose to go to the door. Mac put her hand softly behind his shoulder, leading him through the door. When they got outside of her office, they saw Commander Mitchell pull Anna aside beside the courtroom doors.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Preston asked.  
"I didn't know how," Anna replied. "I'll talk to you later." She walked off into the courtroom with Preston looking bewildered. Mac and Harm both noticed this and shared a glance with each other.  
  
In court...  
  
"Commander Mitchell, you say that you and the Lieutenant were friends. How close were you?" Mac asked.  
"We would talk every now and then. She would come to me to talk whenever her roommate was out. I was just someone to talk to."  
"Did she tell you why she went UA?"  
"You mean, did she tell me she was pregnant? No."  
"Commander, you say were just friends. Did you ever kiss the Lieutenant?" Preston looked at Anna and stared at her. He was holding back something. "Commander?"  
"Yes," Preston replied.  
"When?"  
"When I knew that I'd never see her again. The day she went UA."  
"Did you know she had planned to go UA?"  
"No," Preston replied.  
"Then why did you kiss her?" Mac asked.  
"I knew she was going to leave. She was packing all of her things when I walked into her room. She looked at me, and I knew exactly what she was doing. I didn't know if she had planned it or not though. She said she was just packing some things to take into port, but she had taken everything. As she went to leave, I looked at her one last time, and the light was shining perfectly on her. I kissed her goodbye, and that was the end of it. She left."  
"Did she ever contact you while she was gone?"  
"No."  
"Were you in love with her?"  
"Yes," Preston replied. Anna looked at him with a sad expression. She hadn't known.  
"Thank you, Commander. No further questions." Harm asked him a few questions, but one really set Anna's case straight.  
"I understand why she went UA, Commander," Preston replied. Harm raised one eyebrow and looked at him.  
"Why?"  
"Anyone under that much pressure would. She had reporters talking to her all the time. Everyone wanted her photograph. She had too much going on in those 10 weeks on board. She even met the president. She was on the cover of magazines and was always talked about. And all of her landings had to be perfect. I probably would've done the same thing." Anna smiled for the first time at JAG at what the commander said. Harm also saw her smile and smiled a little too.  
"Thank you, Commander. No further questions." Closing arguments were pretty good. Mac talked about how you sign an oath, and Anna had broken that oath. She discussed that her participation was good, but her character had a few faults an officer shouldn't have. Harm then came and gave a great closing argument that Manetti had helped him come up with. He said that the lieutenant was a role model, a good officer, and a girl in trouble. She didn't want to have the press blow her pregnancy out of proportion and make it look like women and men can't be stationed on carriers without one getting pregnant. Therefore, her abandonment was a good thing for the navy and saved a lot of gossip. It was actually very good.  
"Will the defense please rise," the judge said. "Lieutenant Anna Parker, United States Navy, on the charge of desertion, I hearby find you guilty. Because of the character you have, and your clean record, I sentence you to a dishonorable discharge with no additional punishment. Court is adjourned."  
After court, the press was cleared out and everyone went back to work. It was raining outside, on this spring day. Anna thanked everyone for everything. Manetti gave her her email address and hoped that they stayed in contact to tell her how she was doing. She was going to go get all of her stuff out of storage and get an apartment with the money she had in the bank. Lance said his goodbyes and said he's send her divorce papers. They were still going to be friends even after everything. Anna walked from Harm's office after saying goodbye to see Commander Mitchell waiting by the JAG office door entrance. He was standing there, looking incredibly handsome.  
"Commander," Anna said as she approached him. Mac and Harm stood by Mac's office door, watching them while everyone else went back to work.  
"Lieutenant," Preston replied.  
"Looks like I'm not in the Navy anymore," Anna said. They walked to the other side of the doors where no one could hear them, but they could be seen.  
"No, you're not. What are you going to do now?"  
"Find a job. Maybe another airport will hire me," Anna said, smiling. They both shared a smile and a laugh. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"  
"About..." Preston said. He knew what she was talking about. "You had enough to think about."  
"I thought about you...a lot," Anna replied. "Everyday, actually."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," Anna replied. They looked like two school kids with their first crushes, not knowing what to say. Commander Mitchell reached down and kissed Anna while Harm and Mac of course watched. They both smiled at the site of the two. Preston took Anna's hand and they walked out of JAG, together... Mac went into her office and walked over to the window to see it raining. It was very gray outside, but there was a little bit of light. Harm followed her in and closed the door. The blinds were shut so no one could see in the office.  
"It's raining pretty hard," Mac said. "Come look." Harm walked over to the right of her and looked out the window.  
"Yah it is," Harm replied.  
"Do you think what the commander said was true?" Mac asked, not looking up at Harm at all.  
"About what?" Harm didn't turn to look at her either.  
"About seeing the light fall on someone differently, and then just kissing them because you feel like it?" Mac asked. She was looking at Harm the whole time with a smile between her words.  
"Maybe," Harm said, looking over at Mac with a smile too. And at that moment, there was light pouring in on Mac's face. She looked like an angel, surrounded by light, at that very moment. Mac turned and looked back out the window while Harm looked at her. "Mac..." Mac turned to look back at him with a smile on both their faces. Harm slowly bent down while Mac's face slowly rose to meet his lips. It was their perfect moment. They both had their eyes closed and were slowly coming closer. They were only inches apart...centimeters...millimeters...Creak! Just at the moment before their lips met, Sturgis walked in.  
"Colonel, I..." Sturgis said as he opened the door. Mac and Harm had pulled both of their faces away before they met as Sturgis entered. "Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting anything?" Harm looked back and forth between Sturgis and Mac while Mac stared out the window.  
"Uh, no," Mac replied, turning her attention to Sturgis.  
"So, I'll, talk to you later," Harm said, as he stumbled for words.  
"Okay," Mac replied, trying to silently catch her breath. She said nothing as Harm walked out the door. "Yes, Sturgis?" From the corner of Mac's eye, she saw Harm turn and look at her, with a big smile across his face...  
  
THE END...maybe


End file.
